


Shower Time

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom!Obi, Cock Ring, Consensual, Dom/sub, Force Sex, M/M, Mace is a force voyer, Shower Sex, Teasing, This is now a one shot series, Top!Quinlan, Weird ways to get married, a lot of kink, so a lot of pairings, tags will be added as each chapter happens, that is not intense meditation okay?, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Quin and Obi share a much needed sexual moment, Mace is a Force Voyer.<br/>2. Pastors hate it! Weird places to get married in, and be wet at the same time. Rex/Obi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that popped up. Promised myself to write smut tonight, didn't think it'd turn into Quin/Obi, but first time for everything.

Hot water sloshed down his exhausted body; Obi-Wan was glad for the break. And to be back at the Temple where using as little water as possible wasn’t a worry. The shower could run all day and no one would bug him about it. Also, he could have a break, just himself. No one and nothing to distract him. 

 

He sighs into the steam rising about him; he’s lost in the moment. Cherishing it. Memorizing it for those tough times in the trenches. Things like that can be mediated on for better energy that’d be used to free another planet oppressed by the Separatists. 

 

Strong arms come around him and Obi-Wan gasps. He doesn’t move as his visitor’s hands slowly brush down his front to his hips. One hand takes up his soft cock. The fingers softly playing along its length. 

 

Obi-Wan sighs and relaxes into the broad chest behind him. 

 

“Good to see you back.” Quin whispers in Obi-wan’s ear. 

 

“Hmmmm.” Obi-Wan replies. Not much into words at the moment. 

 

“I missed you too.” a chuckle. Quinn's hand playing with Obi-Wan’s cock doesn’t stop, it continues until Obi-wan’s body replies to the stimulation and blood rushes to employ itself. Obi-Wan groans as he becomes more aroused. 

 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Quin says. 

 

“Thank you. Quin, and you? How are you?” 

 

Quin’s reply is a lilting laugh; “I’m trying to bed you hard and you want to exchange pleasantries?” 

 

“You may have my dick in your hand but that doesn’t give me a right to be rude.” Obi-Wan huffs in mock annoyance. 

Quin snorts into Obi-Wan’s neck; “You’re too polite for your own good.” 

 

“Well…” Obi-Wan’s knees almost buckle on him when Quin kisses that spot on his neck that makes everything in his body go to jelly. He doesn’t know why this is, but every time. Every. Time. 

 

Quin’s tongue laves over that bit of skin, pulling it into his mouth, gently biting onto it. He’s holding Obi-wan up. Steam rises about them and Quin can smell the fresh soap smell of the Temples plain scented soap everyone got. It’s comforting and a huge turn on all at once. 

 

Obi-Wan gasps; he’s so hard, Quin working on him like this always does it for him. He’s about to cum, but he holds himself back. He doesn’t want to cum too soon. Quin and he got to see so little of each other, much less do anything this kinky. 

 

“Shower sex is kinky to you?” Quin asked. He smiled into Obi-Wan’s neck. 

 

“Ooops….sorry…” Obi-Wan hadn’t realized that his shields were that far down. 

 

“No, please…..let me?” Quin asks, genuine concern in his voice. 

 

Obi-Wan went to say: “no.” but stopped himself. It wouldn’t hurt for someone to actually know his feelings. Plus, it was Quin. Quin would never hurt him. 

 

“Thank you…” Quin sighs and the Force wraps around them. Quin free’s Obi-Wan cock from his grip and turns the younger man around. Hands are on both sides of Obi-Wan face and Quin is kissing him. Deep and long. Hard and soft. All at the same time. Obi-wan reaches out with the Force and Quin answers. 

 

Elation, worry, stress, love, fondness passes between them in an instant. Quin pushes Obi-Wan against the tiled wall. Cold and hot war and goosebumps break out over Obi-Wan. Quin is hard. His and Obi-Wan’s cock brush against each other and they moan at the same time, into each other. Quin’s hand go from face to hair, gently tugging on the strands of copper. 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Obi-Wan asks, knowing Quin enough that he likes to be in charge and for once it’s nice not to be. He didn’t want to make a decision, he wanted someone to tell him instead. And in such a low cost situation, he needn’t worry about messing up. 

 

“Obi….you are perfect, you know that?” Quin says, a smile on his face. “I hope you saw yourself the way I do.” 

 

Obi-Wan felt his cheek color, glad for the beard in that moment. 

 

Quin could feel his embarrassment; “I want you to kneel.” he finally decided. 

 

Obi-Wan sighs and with each inch it takes to sink to his knees in the large shower, a little bit of that stress he’s been carying leaves him. Quin still has a hand in his hair and Obi-Wan easily takes the hint to mouth gently at Quin’s cock. 

 

It’s large, and round and dripping pre-cum. It’s salty across his tongue. A bit sweet. A little bitter. But comforting. Obi-Wan closes his eyes. It fits in his mouth as if they were made for each other. The cock is a comfortable weight. His mouth has to stretch but only for a moment, then it’s his throat’s turn and soon his nose touches Quin’s belly. Pubic hair tickle his beard. Obi-wan leans back, and then in. Slowly taking Quin down to the root. 

 

Quin stands and watches Obi-Wan take him like that for a long moment. Instinctively knowing what Quin wants. When he should take an extra moment to work the dick with his throat before pulling away. Happiness radiates off Obi-Wan, though, and that’s a change from the stress of earlier. 

 

Quin smiles. Sending a burst of fondness and care through the Force towards Obi-Wan. The other mewed, mouth too full to say anything. It end vibrations through Quin, who groaned in return. 

 

“Obi….obi….stop….” 

 

Obi-Wan was throat deep, but stopped. Didn’t move. Didn’t risk it. 

 

“Are you okay with this?” Quin asked. Knowing what his friend needed, willing to give it to him. Obi-Wan sent confirmation towards Quin, who caught it quickly. 

 

“Okay.” Quin nodded. “You may go to the bed now.” 

 

The water turns off with nary a thought; and Obi-Wan crawls out of the Fresher. Quin doesn’t bother with a towel. Water drips onto the floor as Obi-Wan crawls towards the bedroom. Quin behind him. 

 

Obi-Wan is almost mindless when he collapses onto the bed. They aren’t done yet and by the time they are Obi-wan should sleep for about a week. Maybe. 

 

Quin helps Obi-Wan onto his front. Gently. He spreads his legs for Quin as an afterthought. Quin hummed as he gathers the lube and cock ring. It’s a bit of work to get the hips canted enough to work a pillow under. Finally though, with enough leverage it takes nothing to slip the cock ring on, settle it at the base of Obi-Wan’s dick and click it tightly closed. 

 

A full body shudder is his reward for that. 

 

“YOu won’t cum until I say…” Quin trails off. The threat of having to wear it for days waking Obi-Wan up from his Force mindlessness a little. 

 

“And don’t think that I am not thinking of it.” Quin continues. His hands now slick with lube. He runs a finger against the pucker of Obi-Wan’s entrance. 

“Oh...really?” the words a slurred a bit. 

 

“Oh yeah...it’d be hot.” Quin laughed. “I’d tease you in public, and you’ll have a hard time with your shields when I do….” the slightest Force manipulation, in that spot, inside got him a gasp and a cry. 

 

“This…” Quin finished. 

 

“oh...Force….Quin….” Obi-Wan moaned into a pillow. 

 

“Just imagine me doing this, when you least expect it.” Quin whistled. “Oh, I think you’ve got meetings tomorrow, all day. Hmmmm….” 

 

“Ugh…...ah…..” the Force manipulation on his prostate wasn’t something Obi-Wan had ever felt before. It was a surprise, a pleasant one. 

 

“I think we may have discovered a kink, and not the public stuff either.” Quin teased. 

 

“Quinnn…..lan….” 

 

“That’s my name, sweet.” Quin is now working a finger in. but he still uses the Force to tease Obi-Wan. Not able to cum, Obi-Wan lies there and takes it. He twitches as the first finger breaches him. Breathing hard, in and out, matching the rhythm of Quin’s movements. 

 

Quin distracts Obi-Wan with the Force-Prostate trick as a second finger works its way inside, it’s far too soon but Obi-Wan never minded a bit of pain. He is openly sobbing into his pillow. The Force connection along with it being used on his Prostate a bit too much. Quin continues. 

 

“Please….?” the word is muffled. But Quin quickly adds a third, he won’t hurt Obi-Wan. He spreads his fingers out as much as he can and when he feels that there’s a bit of give he pulls them out. 

 

Obi-Wan doesn’t know what he expected to happen next; he’s lost in Quin’s feelings. Feelings for him. He doesn’t know if Quin is sending him these thoughts or feelings; he doesn’t feel beautiful, he doesn’t feel cherished, or even loved. And yet those are the feelings Quin mostly has for him. 

 

“It’s all true. You know it to be. YOu can sense it….” Quin mutters into Obi-Wan’s ear even as his own, hard, cock enters Obi-Wan. The stroke is long and Obi-Wan can feel every inch of Quinlan sinking inside of him. His breath stutters. He can’t help but meld with Quin through the Force. 

 

And even as Quin starts to pump their Force signatures churn together, in and out, they are one in a single moment, separate in the next but soon enough it comes together again. Obi-Wan hasn’t ever felt this before. He feels tears sliding down his cheeks. But only in an odd, out of body experience sort of way. 

 

He doesn’t know how long it take Quin to cum, and he doesn’t know when the cock ring was removed and he came. All he knows is that he did, and that Quin is on top of him. They lie there, surrounded by the Force. Unmoving. 

 

~*~

 

Several rooms away, Mace cums. His eyes wide open. 

 

That was one intense meditation or a couple of people (Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Kenobi) had been reckless with their shielding. Mace humphed as he got up to go take a shower. 

 

END


	2. Water Pledge - Rex/Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower is a weird place to get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to what has now become a series and since I didn't want to start an actual series because I have FAR too many of them. I have DECIDED to just put it into chapters. This week, Rex/Obi-Wan
> 
> Mando'a
> 
> cyar'ika? - darling
> 
> sur'ar bat ni - Concentrate on I (me is better but that's what I got).
> 
> Ni pledge ner oyay at gar - I pledge my life to you
> 
> Ni Kelir aran bic ti ner whole karat - I shall guard it with my whole heart.

His shower is broken, again. 

Obi-Wan much prefers the private fresher in his Officer’s quarter’s; however, it ends up broken more days of the month than it works; therefore, he finds himself in the 212th’s large locker room/fresher combination. Thankfully it’s not a long row of shower heads as the locker rooms ala the Jedi Temple shower room. Instead there are actual stalls big enough for at least two people. 

A change of actual Jedi Robes lie on the bench outside the reach of splashing water. There’s a flimsy curtain between him and the rest of the locker room. He can hear various clones talking, and the large door swooshing open, then closed. All is silent. He is alone. 

Well….except for. 

“Room for another?” Rex asks, but he’s already naked and behind Obi-Wan. 

“Always.” Obi-Wan replied. They don’t have much time. The showers are timed. Rex kisses the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. A hand on the Jedi’s dick starts to work him towards arousal. He can feel Rex’s at the crack of his bum. 

“Been thinking of you all day, here, like this…” Rex says. Obi-Wan doesn’t moan. He wants to but the shower room is far too public. 

“Oh?” he manages instead. 

“You’re at large and in charge as they say....” Rex replied. His next words are whispered against vanilla scented skin. “But, I know better.” 

ANd he did, Obi-Wan had confessed a couple months ago that he’d rather not make decisions when it comes to the bedroom. Much preferring his partners to do it. If they wanted. Rex never has stepped up to the plate with glee. 

“I love what you let me do here, in these moments.” Rex said. He’s not normally sentimental when it comes to sex, but it warms Obi-Wan’s heart. 

And his dick. He’s got a hard on to rival kix’s at the moment and a Commander who’s not inclined to move this forwards. Obi-Wan wants to demand it from him. He makes himself eat the words. Eat the moan. Eat the want. Because Redx is going to decide and the stress isn’t there like usual and he loves that. 

“Are you alright, cyar'ika?” Rex asked. 

Obi-Wan merely nods his head. Rex hums in his ear. The hand gets to work and Obi-Wan has to use the wall to keep himself upright. Rex is just as busy behind. He’s soaped up the hand not keeping Obi-Wan distracted - he must have picked that technique up from said Jedi - as is working a slicked up finger into Obi-Wan’s entrance. Slowly. Methodically. Gently. 

It’s all too much. Really. He tries not to cry when the finger pulls out and a second is introduced. Rex likes him a bit tight so the preparation is enough so that nothing tears. They’ve done all types of and both settled on two fingers for at least three minutes. 

Obi-Wan is surprised that he’s even thinking that while he’s being prepped and his dick is being worked; he’s all over the place and it is disconcerting. He doesn’t know what do. Or how to do it or even why he has to do anything at all. 

“Hush. sur'ar bat ni. . . “ Rex devolves into Mando’a. Obi-Wan learnt enough as a Padawan to not get lost, and whenever he visits everyone is polite enough to use basic, but sometimes he can’t understand his Commander and at those moments. It’s nice. 

His shoulders slump and the fingers removed themselves just to be replaced by Rex’s own cock. The stretch hurts, then evens out into pleasure as he slides in and out. In and out. A relaxing rhythm. 

“Please, let me take care of you, sur'ar bat ni. . . “ 

Obi-Wan can’t help but whimper. He can’t help but cum moments later. Rex is pistoning into him from behind still and he’s very sensitive. He accepts the feeling. He opens himself to the Force and he can feel the love and fondness Rex holds for him. Obi-Wan tries to give Rex an idea of his own feelings. Rex gasps from behind. Inundated by Obi-Wan’s love - yes, it is attachment and yes he is a horrible Jedi and yes he has accepted that of himself - Rex gorans as softly as he can. And amidst heavy breathing and the Force connection he cums as deep as he can get inside his lover. 

“Ni pledge ner oyay at gar…” Obi-Wan mutters. 

“Ni Kelir aran bic ti ner whole kar'ta. . . “ Rex replied. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, his husband and kissed the side of the Jedi’s neck again.


End file.
